Beloning to sesshomaru
by shinji shinamori
Summary: sesshomaru has fallen in love with a human. He remembers how much he dispised his fathers mate. He comes to realize what kinds of emotions his father felt. The day he claims shinji for his mate its Rin’s 15th birthday. But later that night sesshomaru co


Belonging to lord Sesshomaru Summery: kira is a servant to Sesshomaru. When she falls in love with Sesshomaru she becomes bolder. How will Sesshomaru react? Will he fall for the demoness or will her actions bring the end of her? Follow this girl threw a tragic story of rejection, pain, and love. Chap 1-was it his love?  
  
Kira a young demon walked through the market place of a large town buying food. She looked a lot like a human even thought everyone in the town knew she was a demon they trusted her because they had known her for so long. Kira's sensitive ears picked up someone yelling demon soon the whole crowd of people were gone and all that remained outside was kira and a hanyou, a kitsune, and three humans. Kira looked at the hanyou his eyes looked like the ones of her lord. Her approached her not cautiously rather recklessly. "Hey you!" the hanyou shouted kira looked rather annoyed "look what you did you reckless hanyou! Your scared everyone away so now I'll be late! My lord will be very disappointed." Inuyasha spat "your lord? Your just a slave!" kira growled angrily "that I am and I am proud" the human looked at her "but miss we could help you" kira turned her gaze to the women "I do not wish to be free" she walked past inuyasha his sent was much like her lord's also. It could not be possible. She shook the thoughts out of her head. She looked up toward the sky. She could sense him coming. She would be in so much trouble! She could almost feel the whip against her back. Sesshomaru landed he looked at kira then inuyasha and the others kira bowed deeply "please forgive me my lord. I am sorry that I am late." Sesshomaru looked at her "quiet you may explain later" she stood up and nodded Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "was this hanyou the reason you were late returning?" kira nodded "hai. He is the reason." Inuyasha growled "Sesshomaru!" kira became angered "be respectful!" Sesshomaru looked at inuyasha "do not bother. He never was respectful" kira looked at her master "was?" Sesshomaru nodded "hai he is my brother" inuyasha growled "what do you want Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's face was passive "I simply came to retrieve my servant" kira looked at Sesshomaru 'he came to get me!' she thought happily Sesshomaru glanced at her sensing a change in her emotion her saw the smile on her face he held back a smile. He looked up to see inuyasha and the others gone. He turned to her "let's return to the castle" kira bowed "hai milord" when they arrived back at the castle Sesshomaru was very angry at her. She was on the ground bowing to him "please forgive me milord" Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and dragged her down to the room where he gave all his disobedient servants their punishments. He threw her against a large black of wood to give his whip easy access to her back. He raised her whip. Did he dare break the flesh to his most loyal servant? Did he dare break her untouched flesh? He lowered the whip. "Don't do it next time or you wouldn't get off so easily" she looked up at him "arigato lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru looked at the demoness. Her long white hair rested at her waist her golden eyes shined her put his hand on the side of her face soon his face was inches away from hers. He was about to kiss her. Sesshomaru jolted up from bed he looked around his chambers beads of sweat ran down his naked back. He looked at the place beside him. Empty. Like always. He looked up at the ceiling. His fathers words came back to him 'Sesshomaru, with an attitude like that you will never find a mate to share your bed with.' He sighed 'father you may be right but I can't change it is too late' there was a knock on his door. He looked over at the door. 'I didn't sense anyone approaching' the servant knocked again "lord Sesshomaru are you alright?" Sesshomaru knew that voice it was kira "come in" she opened the door and stepped in bowing "lord Sesshomaru is everything alright?" He looked at her she looked up at him their eyes met Sesshomaru held her gaze. "Hai everything is fine" she nodded "I was worried" he looked at her "how so?" she blushed "you were talking in your sleep" he looked at her coldly "what did I say?" she blushed a deep shade of red that Sesshomaru chose not to noticed "well what did I say?" kira looked at him "you were saying my name" his eyed widened "your name?" kira gasp Sesshomaru looked down not another dream like that! He looked at her "what are you waiting for get out!" she nodded and left the room. Sesshomaru sighed 'a wet dream why do I keep having these its because of her am I in love?' kira sat outside that night staring at the stars so she lied this morning Sesshomaru wasn't saying her name in his sleep she wanted to see him. She was in love with him. She had even told him that when he came in the bath house while she was heating up the water. He had told her to get out he didn't love her and he never would because she was a servant she sighed as she remembered his harsh painful words 'you love me? Heh and you want to know if I love you. Well I don't you just a slave a servant you mean nothing to me. I could never love you' she began to sob softly 'why?' she thought she buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to cry no not now but she couldn't help it. She had been refused by Sesshomaru and she had loved him. She stood up turning toward the castle which seemed to glow in the dark of night. She had made up her mind she couldn't do it anymore she had to leave and never come back. She had to escape this place of pain. She turned on her heel and ran into the forest never to return. She ran until the sun rose. Her kimono ripped from stray branches she was exhausted she fell to her knees she doubled over and breathed deeply. She could sense wolfs coming closer. But she couldn't move. She looked up seeing the wolves had surrounded her. She could have easily fought her off but she was too weak. Then she heard a voice "well what have you found?" she looked over toward the voice the demon looked at her his eyes widened "she's beautiful!" kira tried to stand up she passed out. She woke up in the wolf demon's den. Everyone was looking at her. She sat up and rubbed the back of her head "where am I?" Kouga looked at her "you at my den." Kira looked up at him "I know that but where? I mean are we anywhere near the western lands?" Kouga laughed "Far from it" kira sighed in relief "and you are?" kouga smiled "I'm kouga leader of this clan. Who are you?" Kira looked at Kouga "Kira" she kira spent her days with the wolf demon clan they welcomed her with open arms. Kouga approached her one day. "Kira I want to ask you something" Kira looked at him "what is it Kouga?" He looked away "I want you to be my mate" she looked at him "but what about kagome?" he looked at her dumbfounded "what? How..." kira laughed "the others told me about her" he sighed "she loves another but I wish for you to be my mate" kira nodded "hai I will" he hugged her "I love you kira" she closed her eyes "I love you too" so the years past kira had given birth to a son. And they loved him. It had been five years since she had left the castle. One of the wolfs ran it "kouga! It's a demon he's approching fast!" kira looked at kouga. Who took off running kira followed him she felt a tug on her leg she looked down to see Shinji her son she picked him up and ran outside. Kouga and Sesshomaru stood face to face Sesshomaru looked up at her 'a child? I'll just kill it and take her as my mate.' Kouga took fought Sesshomaru to protect his mate and clan. He also died for it kira began to sob. Sesshomaru had killed off the others who tried to protect her. Till only kira and Shinji remained. He took the child away from her "no!" she yelled as he slit the throat of the child. Kira fell to her knees "why? Why do you want to ruin my life!?" Sesshomaru bent down beside her and pulled her close" because I love you" She ripped away from him "don't touch me! You don't love me! You never did!" Sesshomaru looked at her sadly "don't say that" kira growled "burn in hell!" she ran off after saying that but he chased her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground. He took her then. So the years passed kira had been raped by Sesshomaru and she was forced to live with him. She sat in their chambers with her son Yuri. Yuri was three years old the splitting image of Sesshomaru but his personality was much like his mother's. he looked at her he had never seen her smile and when he had seen her and his father together she never enjoyed it "mommy?" kira looked down at her son "hai" he looked sad "why don't you ever smile" she looked at her son "I don't know" he was still curious "why don't you and daddy get along" kira stood up and took Yuri to his room silent the whole time "you should take a nap" kira had put Yuri to sleep she sat in Sesshomaru's chambers again thinking to herself again. She should be happy she had loved Sesshomaru once but she didn't anymore. She had loved him before she met kouga but now she loved kouga not Sesshomaru but kouga he was dead. He had died by the hands of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked in and sat besides her ripping her away from her thoughts he put his arms around her "I know you've been unhappy here. But you loved me once you can learn to love me again." He kissed her she pulled away "don't" Sesshomaru looked at her "please I love you" kira looked away he sighed "your able to love Yuri" kira looked at him with read bloodshot tear filled eyes "I love him because he is my son! He doesn't belong to you!" Sesshomaru sighed "that he does. He was born from my seed" kira growled "that may be true but he will kill you one day! You will die!" Sesshomaru slapped her "shut up!" she growled "don't tell me what to do Sesshomaru! I'll say what I please and I'll do what I please!" she unknowably pulled a dagger out of her pocket. She had tried to kill him before and she would try again she aimed for the heart Sesshomaru had caught her fist and pushed her back she fell off the bed he looked over to see he had killed his mate. The sword jabbed deep into her heart. He felt something on his cheek something warm. Tears. He killed her. He reached for the Tensiaga he was going to bring her back but she had always been so unhappy. She never smiled. He looked down at her form. He wanted her back but she wanted him to be happy. But with the life she had had would he ever be able to make her happy. He could here someone coming down the hall. Yuri. Sesshomaru pulled the dagger out of her heart and brought her back to life. Yuri looked at his father "what did you do to mommy!?" Sesshomaru looked at his son who had never been close to him. Kira had never let Sesshomaru spend much time with his son. The only time he got to spend time with his son was when his mate was around. Kira slowly sat up "Yuri! Run! Never come back! I'll find you!" Yuri did as him mother told him he ran. He ran out of the western lands. He had met up with shippo and they had become good friends. Two months had passed again kira was able to run away from Sesshomaru she had found Yuri and shippo playing Yuri had recognized his mother instantly he stopped playing tag and ran to her she hugged him tightly "I told you I'd find you" she whispered. Yuri looked at his mother "what about daddy?" she sighed "he's alright he'll be better without us'' kira said picking him up she felt a tug on her kimono she looked down at shippo. Kira sat down and talked to shippo and Yuri. Kagome saw the demon and became worried she had become close to the child but never knew of his past. She looked at the demon. Yuri looked at his mother he was happy because she was smiling. Kagome approached kira looked up she picked up Yuri and shippo kira stood up as Yuri fought to get away from kagome kira growled "please give me back my son" kagome looked at her "your son?" Yuri managed to escape kagome grasp and ran to his mother. Inuyasha walked up and looked at them kira bent down and picked up Yuri. Inuyasha walked up "who's this?" kagome looked at inuyasha "she says she's Yuri's mom" inuyasha looked at kira "are you" kira nodded later they sat by the camp fire she told her story. Inuyasha growled "it was Sesshomaru?" kira nodded "my life with him was horrible" kagome looked at him "but why did you make Yuri leave" kira looked at her sleeping son "because of what he saw" miroku looked at her "what did he see?" kira looked at the ground "he saw me try to kill him" kagome gasped kira sighed "I needed to end all the pain. I had to do it." Inuyasha looked at her "did you do it? I mean did you kill Sesshomaru?" kira shook her head "no I didn't I know he'll soon come for me" miroku looked at her "don't worry we'll protect you" inuyasha spat "We will? Who says" miroku hit him on the head "I do" inuyasha growled "who put you in charge!?" miroku looked calmly at inuyasha "I am only doing what's right" kira looked at them then stood up "no we will leave" kagome looked at kira "but what if Sesshomaru comes back for you" kira smiled "then I guess I'll have to return with him" kira looked at the sleeping child in her arms then turned on her heel and left. Inuyasha, miroku, kagome, sango, and shippo watched her leave in silence. Kira sighed she was beginning to miss Sesshomaru but why? She should hate him for what he did but some spark inside her kept her love for him alive even though it should be dead. She looked up at the night sky. She saw a small glow of red from the heavens 'Sesshomaru' she thought 'it must be him. Who else could it be?' she watched the red glow for hours maybe she didn't know how long. Even though she thought it was Sesshomaru it wasn't because it was unmoving. Not his red cloud. No. he had hopefully forgotten about her but she knew that was not likely. He had picked her as his mate. He had killed her love. He had killed her first born son. She felt a tear run down her cheek. 'kouga, shinji, and the whole wolf demon clan. He had killed them all' she closed her eyes 'I shouldn't think about the past I must worry about the present and the future to keep yuri and myself safe' 


End file.
